


What Could've Been

by FicObsessed4



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicObsessed4/pseuds/FicObsessed4
Summary: "I do think i'm starting to get attached to her.""Think or know?""I like her a lot Claire, I have to say I have a soft spot for her. "Claire didn't respond."I just want us all to be happy. "Jane added.





	What Could've Been

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of them being together so here ya go.

They had reached seven months today in their relationship. Jane and Claire I mean. 

They had always been fond of each other, but didn't dare to act on it. Partly cause of Francis and partly because neither one of them had ever been with a woman.

However, after Francis died, the girls were more than happy to begin a close and intimate relationship between the two of them. 

Jane made the first move of course. She was full of confidence and to be honest, growing impatient. She had wanted Claire for so long, and now that the chance was in front of her she wouldn't dare let anything come between them.

Claire, as well, was more than happy when Jane hinted they should get together. She was trapped in an unhappy marriage for far to long and Jane had been her way out. 

Within the first month Jane had moved directly across the hall into Claire's old room. Though she rarely slept in there, Claire insisted Jane had her own space, just for the sake of it. 

To sum it up, the women were happy. That was, until Annette came. 

Jane and Annete had become friends quickly, Claire and Annette however, seemed to bump heads.

They would get into constant arguments, mainly because Bill, Annettes brother, wanted Claire out the office, but overall the girls just weren't fond of eachother.

Sure they appeared happy in front of the camera, together, but that was just part of the job. 

As Annette and Claire were avoiding eachother, Jane and Annete seemed to grow closer to eachother. 

They never left eachother's side really. Whenever Annette needed a ride home Jane was sure to offer, and if you passed either of their offices you were sure to the two off them.

It wasn't long until Claire caught on. She knew Jane wouldn't cheat on her, but, it was almost to the point she felt as if Jane was. 

As she spent more time with Annette she spent less with Claire. So one night Claire decided to mention it. 

It was 10 pm and they, Claire and Jane, were sitting in the living room talking over a glass of wine. 

Claire had interrupted Jane.

"Do you think our relationship is headed anywhere?" Claire asked. 

Jane was thrown off guard for a sec.

"Well, do you mean in a good way or bad?" 

Jane ran her fingers through her hair, and tilted her head.

She was trying to read Claire.. but couldn't. 

"I wouldn't have asked if I assumed in a good way Jane."

Claire forced a small smile. 

"What makes you ask at all"? Jane questioned.

Claire paused for a second. She was searching for the right words to say.

"You and Annette..."

Jane sighed. She knew she didn't have to lie to Claire, they were always brutally honest with eachother. That was why their relationship had lasted.

"I do think i'm starting to get attached to her."

"Think or know?"

"I like her a lot Claire, I have to say I have a soft spot for her. "

"As if I didn't notice." She was not aggressive, just nonchalant. 

"What do you think of Annette truly Claire."

Claire hesitated for a moment. In all honesty she was over the conversation but continued anyway.

"I think we could get along if her brother wasn't whispering in ear so often."

"Is that all?" Jane asked placing her glass on the table.

"I think she is rather charming to look at."

"So your attracted to her?"

Claire said nothing. She proceeded to place her glass down and position her hands in her lap.

"What if we all three were together?" 

Claire was taken aback and even laughed a little. 

"Like an open relationship?" She asked.

"No, a polyamorous relationship. "

"You've thought this out I see." Claire said.

"I just want us all to be happy. "

***  
Claire wasn't so open to the idea at first but eventually it started to work out.

As Annette visited more often, Claire and Annette dropped all their mishaps with eachother and began to enjoy having eachother around. 

Claire soon came to see Jane was right.

Of course they were very careful during the day. They rarely were seen alone together, meeting or not Claire wanted no one suspecting anything.

Though at night it was a different story. Annette was sleeping over almost every night, not in the same bed as Jane and Claire, but the guestroom at the other end of the hall.

On the couch they'd watch movies together, or drink as Claire recieved fresh gossip from the two of them about more office romance.

It was perfect for quite some time. 

One night the women were all sitting on the couch in the living room for hours, up until 12:30 in fact discussing childhood memories. 

"And after that I never went into an elevator agian." Annette said, finishing her story.

"So three points to all of us for near death experiences. " Jane said.

They all laughed. 

"Well it's late I should head up to bed now." Claire said as she folded up her blanket and made her way over to the staircase. 

"Count me in." Jane said following Claire to the starewell.

Up until this point Annette had never slept in the same bed with Claire and Jane but tonight she wanted to, but she didnt know when or how to ask so she decided to play it off as a joke, that she was heading to sleep in their bed with them that night.

"I'm going to head up with you guys tonight, I'm sure it's much more comfortable than my bed." She joked.

"Sure come on up." Claire replied.

She wasn't sure if Claire was joking at this point so she made sure they knew she was serious.

"No seriously, i'm heading up to bed with you guys ." Annete said.

"It fine Anntete, you can come up with us. " Jane said making her way up the stairs. 

That night nothing happened. They simply fell asleep. 

After that night Annette started sleeping in their bed with them a lot more instead of the guestroom. 

The third night she went up with them they were all intimate for the very first time.

It was exiting and passionate for them all.

Soon the three women had threesomes very often, until one night, Jane had stayed late at the office so it was only Claire and Annette at the house. 

After joking around awhile after watching a comedy one thing led to another and they were intimate alone for the first time. 

They were laying down together in their bed now.

"Did you ever think we'd be here?" Annette asked. 

"No , we hated eachother to much." Claire said laughing lightly. 

Annette moved her hands on top of Claire's hands and intertwined her fingers with her.

"I love you now though. " Annette said.

That was the first time Annette had said she loved Claire , and Claire had never said it either until that moment. 

"I love you too." She said and went in for a kiss.

***

The next day Claire and Jane had been in the office going over paperwork for Claire to present in her next meeting with the cabinent.

Claire had been smiling the whole time and didn't even notice it until Jane said something.

"Claire Hale happy at work.. now that's rare."

"What do you mean?" Claire asked. Claire's smile quickly faded.

"Something's got you in a good mood today." Jane took off her glasses and adjusted them on top of her head.

"Honestly....Jane, I love Annette ." Claire said. This was obviously something that she would of never thought Claire would say.

She didn't know how Jane would take it but because they were always with eachother she had no choice but to tell her.

"I see...with Annette I assume?" Jane asked. 

Claire nodded and rose from her seat as she straightened out her skirt.

Jealousy hit Jane hard and slowly felt it creeping up farther. 

"One minute you hate her guts and the next your head over heals for her. Pshh." Jane retorted. 

Claire didn't expect that from Jane, she was the one who mentioned having a relationship between the three of them. 

"I fail to see why your upset Jane. You love her yourself."

"I said I was fond." Jane shouted.

"The many orgasms you had from her says otherwise." Claire said calmly.

Jane's face turned a light shade of red out of embarrassment and anger.

Jane didn't know why it bothered her but it did. She didn't want the love of her life falling in love with anyone else especially a woman.

She felt she had made a mess.

"I don't wanna do this anymore Claire, we can't. "

"So you can be in love with two people at once but I can't ?" Claire asked visibly frustrated. 

"The relationship with Annette is over Claire." Jane said standing up and gathering her files.

"Your jealous aren't you? That's fucking great." 

"I've said all I needed Claire, I want you to tell Annette its over." Jane said walking out.

Unfortunately that's not how it happened. 

A few days after Annette had went to pick up some documents she left in Claire's home office.

At this point, Claire and Jane hadn't told Annette anything yet. They were waiting for a good timing... well Claire really. Jane had her mind set that Claire was going to be the one to announce the break up to her.

Jane was in the shower and Claire was in a meeting one day and unfortunately Jane had left her phone on the dresser as she was in the shower.

Annette had a dark feeling in the pit of her stomach, she knew Jane didn't have a password on her phone so she decided go through it. 

There was nothing on the phone that alarmed Annette until she looked through her messgaes.

She had seen the messages between Claire and Jane where they were discussing how Claire could let down Annette lightly.

Annete was heartbroken. She didn't even retrieve the documents she came for, she simply left the room and never went back. That night she would cry herself to sleep.

Jane soon came out the shower and got dressed. Soon she went over to her phone and saw that the messages were open. 

She sighed and dialed Claire's number.

"Claire, she knows."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please let me know! Also check out my other story on Claire and Annette on my profile.


End file.
